The SkyClan Book 2: Rebirth of the Sky
by Swiftbreath
Summary: Firestar and Sandstorm have just left and Leafstar has to handle a whole Clan alomst by herself. But her deputy, Sharpclaw, helps. But trouble arises when Leafstar falls... Sequel to The SkyClan Book 2: Cloud's Defeat Copywrighted by Swiftbreath 2008
1. Alligiances::

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

Firestar and Sandstorm have just left and Leafstar has to handle a whole Clan alomst by herself. But her deputy, Sharpclaw, helps. But trouble arises when Leafstar falls in love with her deputy and becomes pregnant with his kits. Sharpclaw is thrilled but Leafstar is not. She-cat leaders arn't supposed to have kits! As Leafstar struggles with her love, Cherrytail struggles with a prophecy: Cherries can grow with the swiftest breath. Cherrytail is startled by this prophecy and even more surpised when a loner cat arrives in their territory. His name is Swift.

**A/N: This is my first sequel EVER!! So please forgive me if it's bad. I mean, I wrote this out a Loooooong time ago. XD**

SkyClan

Leader Leafstar- Brown-and-cream tabby She-cat with amber eyes

Deputy Sharpclaw- Dark ginger Tom

Medicine cat Echosong- Silver tabby She-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Patchfoot- Black-and-white Tom _Apprentice, Bouncepaw_

Clovertail- Light brown She-cat with white belly and legs

Sparrowpelt- Dark brown tabby Tom _Apprentice, Tinypaw_

Cherrytail- Tortoiseshell She-cat _Apprentice, Rockpaw_

Apprentices

Bouncepaw- Ginger Tom

Tinypaw- Small white She-cat

Rockpaw- Black Tom

Queens

Petalnose- Pale grey She-cat _Kit(s): Sagekit, Mintkit_

Kits

Sagekit- Pale grey Tom

Mintkit- Grey tabby She-cat

Other Cats

Firestar- Handsome ginger Tom

Sandstorm- Pale ginger She-cat

Hutch- Dark brown tabby Tom

Tangle- Dark tabby Tom with amber eyes

Kelly- Tortoiseshell She-cat with green eyes

Cosmo- Dark grey Tom with brown-black eyes and white paws

Kitty-Bear- Calico She-cat; white with brown and black patches and amber eyes

Koda- Calico Tom; black with white neck fur, brown and white legs and brown-amber eyes

Poncho- Blue-grey Tom with green eyes

Pepper- Dark grey She-cat with white neck fur and paws

Lad- Golden brown Tom with white patches and blue eyes

Hiccups- Grey-and-white She-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Hades- Black Tom with cold blue eyes

Lucifer- Pure white Tom with green eyes and one black paw

Zeus- Golden brown Tom

**A/N: I'll do the Prologue since this is only the alligiances….**


	2. Prologue::

A/N: So this is what it feels like to write a sequel…

**A/N: So this is what it feels like to write a sequel…. I like it**

_Prologue_

_Leafstar watched as Firestar and Sandstorm _left, sadness leaving her speechless.

"We'll survive," Leafstar whispered to herself.

"What's that?" Sharpclaw asked, standing beside her. His fur brushed slightly next to hers. "Nah, of course we'll survive!"

Leafstar purred with her deputy.

"Want to go on a hunting patrol?" Sharpclaw asked. "I already told Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt to take their apprentices training and Patchfoot and Bouncepaw are off exploring our territory."

"Sure," Leafstar shrugged. Leafstar knew it was rare to have some time off of duties, especially if you're a leader or deputy.

Sharpclaw led the way to the Sky Tree, where a lush forest was blooming.

Sharpclaw pricked his ears. "Rabbit," he hissed.

He dropped into a couch and stalked forward slowly. Suddenly, Leafstar saw the rabbit, its smooth brown fur licked clean by the tongue.

Sharpclaw lunged by Leafstar knew he'd missed.

He thudded to the ground and the rabbit scurried away.

Obviously determined to impress his leader, Sharpclaw shot after the rabbit. The SkyClan deputy was a surprisingly fast cat and he chased the rabbit down in no time at all.

Leafstar purred as Sharpclaw set the rabbit down in front of her. "For me?" she chuckled.

Sharpclaw nodded. "For _us_," he corrected.

Leafstar chuckled again and sat down to eat beside her deputy.

Suddenly, she got a slight prickly feeling in her belly and she tried to shove it aside. But it wouldn't go away. Then Leafstar knew. Ever since she had seen Sharpclaw's loyalty, strength, and fierceness, she had admired him, thinking he would make a great leader.

Now Leafstar knew what was wrong with her belly. But it was against the Warrior Code.

She was in love with Sharpclaw.

**A/N: How'd you like it? First Chapter coming right up!**


	3. Chapter 1:: Rockpaw

A/N: First chapter

**A/N: First chapter! Waited a while didn't you…?**

_Chapter 1_

_Cherrytail was thrilled. Her first apprentice,_ and he was very polite.

Cherrytail waved her tail for Rockpaw to follow.

"Remember yesterday?" she asked. "We trained with Sparrowpelt and Tinypaw with your hunting skills? Well today, you're going to learn to catch fish!"

"Fish?" Rockpaw exclaimed. "Cool!"

With that, he bounded away to the river and peered in. Cherrytail sighed. Rockpaw wasn't what she thought he was. He was just as hyper as Bouncepaw. She wished she had Tinypaw, Sparrowpelt's apprentice, as her own apprentice. Cherrytail knew for a fact that Tinypaw was always polite and very kind, sure to keep step with her mentor.

But Cherrytail knew Sparrowpelt would never give his perfect apprentice away. She sighed as she bounded to Rockpaw's side.

Before Cherrytail could speak, Rockpaw's paw shot out and a silver fish lay on the bank, struggling for air. Before Cherrytail could move, Rockpaw killed the fish swiftly.

"How'd you do that?" Cherrytail stuttered.

Rockpaw shrugged. "It's easy."

Cherrytail was shocked. "It wasn't easy when _I_ first tried it!" she exclaimed. "I finally caught a fish on my fourth try!"

Rockpaw snorted. "Maybe I'm better at hunting than you."

Cherrytail glared at him. "Who's the warrior here, me or you?"

Rockpaw didn't answer, but padded away into the lush forest of SkyClan territory.

"Rockpaw!" Cherrytail hissed. She rolled her eyes. And she'd thought he was polite!

With that, she raced after her apprentice.

Apparently, Rockpaw had gone into the lush forest to tell his sister, Tinypaw, the good news.

"I caught a fish on my first try!" Rockpaw mewed proudly.

Tinypaw looked impressed. "Wow! Sparrowpelt said he wouldn't teach me fishing until I learned to hunt birds, mice, voles, moles and such. He said fish were for expirienced warriors."

"You think _I'm_ expirienced?" Rockpaw asked, brightening.

Cherrytail snorted loudly. "No," she replied, causing her apprentice to turn around. "I haven't taught you to even catch a mouse yet!"

Rockpaw's head drooped. His amber eyes shone with disappointment and his tail dropped to the dusty ground.

Sparrowpelt appeared behind her. "Don't put him down like that," her brother scolded. "Teach him to hunt!"

Cherrytail nodded and bent down to tell Rockpaw.

"Tell you what," she said dryly. "I'll teach you to hunt if you show me you can be polite and _listen to me_!"

Rockpaw nodded, his tail immediately high in the air and his chin high. "I'll do it!"

Cherrytail nodded approvingly. "Good, now let's go."

She led her apprentice deeper into the lush forest and flicked her tail to show he must be quiet.

The young warrior stalked forward, ready to leap and pounced on the mouse. She killed it swiftly and showed Rockpaw.

"That's how you do it," she mewed.

Rockpaw's eyes shone with respect for his mentor and he looked determined to show her how good he was.

"Now you try," Cherrytail whispered, gesturing to a water vole nibbling on a nut near the stream.

Rockpaw flicked his tail and dropped it steadily to the ground. He crept forward silently and pounced—much too late.

The water vole skittered away and with a small _plop!_ it was gone.

Rockpaw scraped unsheathed claws over the earth in frustration and lifted his nose.

"Wait," Cherrytail cautioned but Rockpaw was already creeping forward to stalk a blackbird.

Cherrytail watched in dismay as the blackbird immediately noticed Rockpaw ad fluttered away.

"Stop!" Cherrytail hissed as Rockpaw lumbered forward to try some more.

Rockpaw stopped.

"I need to test you first. Now, many prey animals are different. A rabbit will hear and feel your paw-steps before you pounce and a bird and mouse will feel your paw-steps. A water vole will scent you and feel you and moles are very rare to catch but if you do, they'll feel, hear, _and_ smell you before you leap."

Rockpaw narrowed his eyes, taking in all the information Cherrytail had given him. "I'll try that."

He lifted his nose than dropped into a crouch. Cherrytail noticed a mouse ahead and she watched.

Rockpaw crept forward as lightly as possible and leaped. He caught it in his claws and finished it off.

"Well done!" Cherrytail praised her apprentice.

Rockpaw dropped his mouse proudly at Cherrytail's paws.

"Now I'm going back to camp and I want you to bring me at least two more pieces of fresh-kill for your leader and deputy. You can catch some more though I you like. Be back by moon-high!"

Cherrytail bounded away from her apprentice, picking up her mouse and galloping back to camp.

--

Cherrytail arrived at camp with Sparrowpelt to greet her.

"I'm hungry," he meowed. "Want to share a rabbit?"

Cherrytail nodded. "Sure." She padded with her brother to the fresh-kill pile and plucked a rabbit and sat down to eat.

Sparrowpelt gulped his prey down gratefully. He let Cherrytail have the rest.

Cherrytail watched as Sparrowpelt padded off to find Tinypaw to teach her some defense moves. The young warrior sighed. She wished Rockpaw was as energetic as Tinypaw was. The young apprentice seemed like the perfect first apprentice.

Suddenly, rustling disturbed Cherrytail's thought and Rockpaw appeared, holding three pieces of prey. A mouse, blackbird, and a water vole hung from his jaws limply.

"Very good!" Cherrytail praised. "Now, since it's nearly Moon-high, I'll let you eat with your brother. Then get a good night of sleep."

Rockpaw nodded gratefully, dropping his catch on the pile and padding to the apprentices den to share a blackbird with Bouncepaw.

Cherrytail purred than padded away herself to get a 'good night of sleep'.

**A/N: So…how was it? I like writing about Rockpaw :D squeee!**


End file.
